


Ab Intra

by YinYangZodiac



Series: All That Could Ever Be [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is another pack leader, Drunk Hanamaki Takahiro, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I will add more tags as this goes, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi is also a pack leader, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo is a pack leader, M/M, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Suffering, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Being an Idiot, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ukai is badass and we love him, Unless Stated Otherwise, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sugawara Koushi, Vampire Takeda Ittetsu, Vampire Ushijima Wakatoshi, Vampires, Werewolf Iwaizumi Hajime, Werewolf Kuroo Tetsurou, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, Werewolf Nishinoya Yuu, Werewolves, basically everyone else is a werewolf, prepare for pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu has never had a good life. But when he has the opportunity to get a better life, he'll fight fang and claw to keep it as his own.No, it's not easy at all. But nothing in his life has been easy. And some people are worth suffering for.*READ NOTES*
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Nishinoya Yuu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: All That Could Ever Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Ab Intra

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Ab Intra, the story based off of a roleplay that I'm doing with a close friend of mine. Be warned! There is going to be mentions of gore, depression, suicidal thoughts (minimally), violence, rape, murder and trauma. Blood is be mentioned a lot as well, but not in detail! In the notes of each chapter I will put a trigger warning for the chapter. Please be safe and careful!
> 
> *Trigger warning: a brief mention of wanting to die (Noya), fighting violence, murder and blood.

Did Noya mean to get caught by a psycho vampire? Nope.

Did he end up getting caught by one? Yep.

"Boss isn't going to be happy when you get back," the vampire cooed lowly while she dragged a sharp nail over Noya's jaw slowly. "You've made him send all of us chasing you all around the city for two weeks now. How have you managed to be so quick, little wolf?" The vampire offered a toothy grin then, showing off her fangs. "Oh you're lucky that we've all run out of your precious blood. If we had fed right before you escaped, you wouldn't have gotten far at all."

Noya growled and thrashed in the vampires hold. "What are you going to do now?" He spat. "Drag me back to him? Feed from me even more?" He bared his own teeth, eyes flashing gold. He yelped when the vampire moved her free hand down to his stomach and pushed her nails into his stomach suddenly. He hissed at the pain as she pulled her nails free. Blood spilled over his skin, staining his tattered shirt even more.

"Oh, little wolf. I'm going to do more than that," the woman cooed sweetly. "How about I take your pretty little fingers and bite a few of them off, hm?" She asked rhetorically while grabbing Noya's wrist and then holding his hand tightly. Noya squirmed helplessly as she pulled his hand closer to her mouth, unable to pull free of her grip.

Noya managed to pulled his leg up, kneeing the vampire in the abdomen. As she curled up a bit, Noya swung his free hand and scratched her face with his partially out claws. The vampire howled in anger and backhanded Noya in retaliation. The smaller male fell to his hands and knees from the impact. Then he was picked up by his hair, dragged up to stand on his toes.

"You think you can get away with putting a hand on me?" The female demanded. "You're just a pathetic blood slave! The only reason you've been able to live this long is because Boss likes your Outlier blood! And it's damn good for the rest of us too. You're lucky that I haven't killed you yet," she snarled.

Noya would have laughed if he wasn't practically being dangled by his hair. How lucky was he? How many vampires had muttered that to him since he was thirteen? He certainly didn't feel lucky.

Maybe if he had killed himself instead of continuing to run away, he wouldn't be here now. He really was pathetic, wasn't he?

"Maybe you should pick on someone of your own size," a new voice called, smooth but holding power. Unlike the woman that was holding him captive.

"Oikawa," the female said, not sounding surprised at all. She punched Noya in the gut roughly and then tossed the boy to the ground roughly. The stranger, Oikawa, was the only one to spare a glance at the smaller boy when he curled up on the ground. "What are you doing here?" The woman asked but was clearly not actually interested.

Oikawa strode forward calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. "I just followed the stench of blood. I was worried that there was a cute, injured animal that needed my help," he mused with a grin.

The vampire looked at Noya again and snorted. "That boy isn't much better than an animal-" she began to speak but was cut off at the end of her sentence with a grunt. She looked down to find Oikawa's hand fully buried in her abdomen. She growled and swiped at Oikawa, landing a hit on his shoulder. But then Oikawa dragged his hand upwards, ripping the vampire open roughly. He pulled his hand free and grabbed the vampires neck, twisting it roughly and recieving a crack in return. He held onto the head as the body crumbled then, taking only a moment to rip the head off forcefully. After all, he didn't need the vampire getting back up and causing him more trouble.

Oikawa turned towards the smaller male, seeing that he was limp on the ground now. Oikawa sighed and went over to Noya, carefully propping him up. They looked like a kid that shouldn't be walking around on their own. And it was incredibly concerning to know that the main vampire in the city had a lackey running around and attacking random humans in the middle of the night.

Noya winced as he was lifted from his curled up position, arms over his abdomen. Though, they did very little to hide the blood that had spread over his shirt.

Oikawa sighed softly and moved to pick the smaller up but paused when he breathed in. He was met with a mix of metallic blood and something entirely animal. This stranger smelled like a werewolf.

"Are you a werewolf?" Oikawa blurted suddenly.

Noya glared at Oikawa, eyes a bit watery from the pain. "No, I'm a fucking were-dolphin," he snapped in reply. "I'll slap you with my fin," he said with an annoyed voice.

Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes. "I guess I should throw you back into the ocean then instead of taking you to get patched up," he replied.

Noya's expression shifted from annoyed scowl to a pout. "I'm sorry. Just, everything hurts," he said softly.

Oikawa nodded and carefully picked Noya up bridal style. "Just rest for now. I'll take care of you," he spoke while he stood up. He began to walk while Noya dropped his head against his good shoulder.

Oikawa sighed heavily after he felt Noya's breathing even out as he fell asleep. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Tooru."

~~~

Oikawa had patched Noya up as soon as he got back to his house. Then he spent the following few hours checking to see if he had any food for the little werewolf to eat. And, of course, he hadn't had anything. So he ran down to the convenience store a few blocks away and bought a few pre-packaged sandwiches for his guest. Then he just stood in the kitchen and listened for the tell-tale signs of the werewolf waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions or something you would like to say?
> 
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@textsfromfangs)


End file.
